


so good

by bktaro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blow Jobs in a Car, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Street Racing, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bktaro/pseuds/bktaro
Summary: Victory has always tasted so good.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	so good

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! oh jeez i haven’t written for fun in soooo long, and i forgot how fun writing can be. writing this brought some of that joy back (you can blame years of university level academic writing for sucking alllllll the fun out of writing lmao). 
> 
> i kind of saw it all as a sign to write this as i had a fast and furious movie binge night, and shortly after happened to stumble upon deciphered by @hoeneymilktea (it was the first fanfic i’ve read since probably highschool?? and for reference i just finished my bachelors degree lmaoooo). i was so blown away and intrigued by the plot, that she literally brought me back to reading fanfics in general LMAOO
> 
> i was heavily inspired by @hoeneymilktea ‘s work, so this story will have some clear references to her story (mainly relating with oikawa) but i took more of a twist with most other things (lol consider it an au of an au!!!). lately, iwaizumi has occupied my brain rent free, and i just really thought he would be so sexy in this type of bad boy au hehe. 
> 
> the title of this story was inspired by the song 'so good' by big sean and kash doll — the lyrics should explain itself. i daydreamed alot listening to this song going to work about how sexy it would be to have vibe with someone like the lyrics suggest, and since im single af i decided to do the next best thing and give it to reader x iwaizumi in my fic LOOOOL. i also have a whole playlist of songs i listened to thinking of the vibe of iwaizumi and reader, so please let me know if anyones interested in listening to it (or if you just wanna connect) on my tumblr/tiktok @bktaro.
> 
> all in all, i hope you guys enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it ♡

“Just don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you.”

A hand rested on the wall behind you, the other finding its way to cup just right beneath the skin under your chin. You felt the cold tiles meet the exposed skin on your back, and your head tilted up at the force of his fingers. Looking up at the face that leaned over yours, you watched the corner of his mouth slowly smirk upwards, forming the same cocky smile you were all too familiar with.

You did have to admit— it was this exact same smile that made you weak in the knees, always making you question all your morals and tempting you every time to just let yourself sink and give in.

But you were still a fighter, even if the enemy in question was your own mind.

Your fingers trailed up his forearm, stopping to wrap around his wrist that supported his hold on your chin before mustering strength to pull his grip away from your face. You leaned off the wall, causing the man before you to lose his balance and stumble backwards.

“Just promise me you won’t cry when you lose.” You winked, bumping your shoulder into his before walking past him and into the chaos of the night.

Exiting the quieter room you were just in, your ears welcomed the booming sound waves of loud Spanish music that now filled the air. Your arms leaned against the cold metal railing in front of you, peering down at the flashing dance floor and its patrons on the level below.

The club tonight was filled with guests. The regular sweaty crowd was packed onto the dance floor, consisting of drunktards swaying in what they called ‘dancing’ and horny bastards that always made you cringe at how hard some of them would try for a quick fuck. The two bars that hugged the dance floor sat parallel to each other, and you took note of the impressive length of the lines that formed to access them. Table booths that were adjacent from the dance floor were also for the most part, all occupied by a variety of different groups, each one with various bottles of half empty liquor spewed across the tables.

You couldn’t help but form a tiny smirk at the sight. Business was booming tonight, and you felt a rush of excitement creeping up just at the mere thought about how that would all translate into increasing the numbers in your bank account.

Your eyes darted at the private rooms that consisted of the entire second floor, more commonly referred to as ‘Level Two’ of the club you were in. With it being a Saturday night, most of the rooms on the floor were booked and occupied for the evening which only further grew your excitement. This was where the real money was made.

There were no initial plans to turn the business venture of opening your own club— where you put your blood, sweat and tears—into a hotspot for criminals, but you really should have known it would have been inevitable.

 _“Listen, I don’t think it’s technically illegal.”_ You remembered Kuroo’s words of justifying the entire idea in the first place _. “If you ask me, all you’re doing is literally booking private rooms at Level’s for some generously paying customers. Nothing odd about that.”_

Kuroo had a point. The idea itself wasn’t totally crazy or insane — except for the small detail where the generously paying customers in question were all affiliates of organized crime. You knew all too well what they were doing inside those rooms were not so legal, completely aware how this type of business operated as you yourself were once a part of it first hand.

Selling, buying, distributing all sorts of narcotics — it was all once just the daily routine for you being one of the highest ranking females of the underground in the country. You were notoriously known for protecting your block of territory alongside your city with all you had. You had no problems snapping the necks of anyone who threatened to take what you owned, and did not hesitate to play with knives and bullets as if they were mere toys in a child's toy box.

“Spanish night again?” A familiar voice retorted from behind you. “Also, you were in such a rush you even assaulted me as you left, but you’re just here chilling?”

You snapped back into reality, drifting away from your trail of thought. You turned your head towards the source of the voice, glancing at the lean figure walking closer towards you. His strides seemed effortless, confidence oozing every step he took, and before you knew it he had made his way to stand right beside you.

“First off, yes, Oikawa gave a hefty donation in return for Spanish night— _again_. Second, I didn’t assault you, dramatic ass.” You rolled your eyes, shifting your glance once again to examine the multiple closed doors that spread throughout the floor. “Third, I’m not chilling, I’m checking business. It’s Nekoma here tonight, right?”

He ruffled a hand into his short dark locks, the other reaching into the pockets of his black leather jacket to pull out his e-cigarette. Sticking the device between his lips, he inhaled sharply before exhaling a puff of sweet smelling smoke loose into the air.

“Yeah, Nekoma just got some new shipment last night. I know they’ve had some clients on the waitlist for it, so they're probably fully booked tonight to sell it all.” He explained, shifting his body to mimic your position to join you in resting his elbows against the metal railing. “They better hurry the fuck up though if they wanna see you eat dust tonight.”

Your eyebrows cocked up at his words, glaring at the man beside you, smirking proudly to himself at the words that just escaped his mouth. His gaze avoided yours, instead peering down below at the source of the loud music and multi colored lights of the dance floor.

“You really want to win tonight, huh?” You asked, the sweet scent of the smoke starting to tickle the insides of your nose.

“Mhm, I guess I’m just extra motivated — the prize for tonight is just looking _so_ damn good.” He started, puffing out another gust of smoke before his eyes moved to trail towards your direction.

He fixed his gaze to dig in the sight of the curves of your ankles, legs, hips, chest, working their way up all the way until they met your eyes. The e-cigarette rested in between his teeth, now exposed as a result of a tiny, cheeky grin that formed on his face.

“Don’t you remember saying you’d stay the whole night and cook breakfast for me next time if I win?”

Your eyes widened at his words. It was true— you did in fact recall saying something along those lines however many days ago, but you never thought the man in front of you was the type to actually pay attention to small comments like that. Catching you completely off guard, you find yourself hesitating to even find a proper way to defend yourself.

“Hey… that was—”

Before you could even attempt to choke out words, you felt his slender fingers latch on to both sides of your waist, pushing you against the railing. Your body was trapped in between his and the railing behind you, and your hands reached into his forearms in search of support to stabilize yourself from the sudden shift in movement. Leaning his torso forward, he brought his lips closer to your right ear, whispering for only you to hear what he said next.

“You know, I’m really tired of you just leaving so soon every time.” His grip on your waist becomes a little rougher, bringing you even closer to him and he takes the opportunity to ever so lightly graze just the tip of his tongue across the shell of your ear. “All I want to do is make you my wife for the night and go round after round pounding that cute pussy of yours until the sun comes up, princess.”

You felt your heart skip a beat at his actions, alongside something in your core twitch at his breath hot against your skin. That damned stupid comment you made last time, and this damned, annoying, smart, sexy as hell man for actually remembering it.

You really considered just giving in then, just forgetting all about this little bet made and letting him take you — but then it clicks who you’re dealing with.

This is Hajime Iwaizumi.

—

Being the co-captain and vice president of the Seijoh Brawlers, Hajime Iwaizumi was one of the leaders of the group of men that owned the neighbouring blocks from yours. Being one of the fundamental aspects of both brains and skills behind the team, Iwaizumi was a vital part of the success of the Seijoh Brawlers. He was fully aware of how good of a criminal he was and knew he had others writhing by his feet in fear of his intimating, fearless nature — all still while being able to maintain the cool and calm demeanor he was best known for.

In addition, he was also fully aware of how handsome and charismatic he was. He knew all too well that he had women lined up ready to give in to him for what could literally stretch out to be years. Rich, smart, talented and handsome— he knew he had at all and his attitude never failed to show it.

Men like this annoyed you the most, with their cocky attitudes and mindset that everyone would just fall mercy to their feet and were mere toys to be played with.

You couldn’t just give in to a man like him that quickly, letting him gain satisfaction of making someone of your caliber cave so easily. You refused to be just one of those women that would merely line up and wait for him. You were a boss, and reigned as queen for the blocks you owned, your fellow peers and foes in the city having nothing but respect for your hustle.

Especially as a female, you had to prove yourself just as equal, if not higher than the men that dominated the world you were in. You would always be one step ahead of any man's game, and vowed to never be the first to crack under a man's ways— no matter how good in Iwaizumi’s case your memories never failed to remind you the sex was.

In the beginning, Iwaizumi was just another man in the same line of work that just happened to be attractive and just happened to possess almost all the traits you respected in a person— cool, calm, collected, but knew just how to handle business quickly and efficiently when needed. He was never afraid to get his hands dirty for the sake of business, and prioritized bringing successful results.

When Iwaizumi joined the Seijoh Brawlers as the vice president of the team following his return from America, you were certain forming anything other than a professional relationship wasn’t worth the effort. He wasn’t Kuroo, Oikawa, or Bokuto — three men who you’ve gone to hell and back with since what felt like the beginning of time in the many attempts to flourish and protect the city the four of you lived in.

However, on that fateful night in which Oikawa had invited you to a welcoming party in his brand new penthouse, freshly paid full in cash from a big cocaine deal he and the rest of the Seijoh boys successfully finished, things took an unexpected turn. These gatherings were typically intimate and small with the same group of trusted individuals.

That night, however, Oikawa had decided to invite the newest member of the team — Hajime Iwaizumi.

_“Be nice. He’s a really good old friend of mine, and I really do trust him with my entire life.” Oikawa had said to you, clearly noticing your raised eyebrows at the unfamiliar face who was now speaking with Kuroo and Bokuto on the cream sofa across from where you and Oikawa sat. Soft R &B music played in the background, acting as background music for the chatter and laughter of the different people spread out in Oikawa’s spacious living room. “Iwa is super chill, nothing like that cocky ass Kuroo or that loud ass Bokuto.”_

_“Mhm...doubt it.” You scoffed, lifting the nearly empty glass of your drink to your lips. “All men are the same — annoying as fuck. I just happen to tolerate you three a little more than others.”_

_Oikawa rolled his eyes at your words that were nothing short of what he expected. Gulping the last bit of liquid, you frowned at the now empty glass in your hand._

_“I’m going to get a refill, you want anything?”_

_He shook his head, showing you the fullness of the glass that was in his hands. You shrugged, standing up from his leather couch and walked swiftly towards the built in bar installed in the dining area that occupied the space next door._

_There were far less people present in the dining area compared to the living room where most of the gathering had taken place. The chandelier was dimmed, the music much softer and drowned out, and you breathed a sigh of relief finally feeling some peace at the calm switch in atmosphere._

_You walked behind Oikawa’s bar that took over the corner of the large dining room. Three white stools were set up that complimented both the dining table and the white marble counters of the bar. You trailed your eyes at the vast selection of alcohols behind the brand new, streak free glass cabinets Oikawa had to offer. Your eyes found the one you were looking for, only to realize the shelf it was on was just a tad bit higher than what your reach allowed you to grab. On the tips of your toes, you stretched your arm as far as you possibly could, trying to grab the bottle and praying to avoid creating a disaster in Oikawa’s brand new penthouse._

_“No one told me you’re also a bartender.”_

_The voice was unfamiliar, forcing you to stop in your tracks. Turning to face the voice, you were met with a set of curious olive eyes staring at you, body leaned against the white marble counters of the bar and mouth curved upward into a small smile. You fought the urge to roll your eyes at his words, confirming the same thought you had earlier— all men are indeed, annoying. You couldn’t even enjoy fixing a single drink in peace._

_“Probably because I’m not. My day job keeps me pretty busy, as you may know, Iwaizumi.”_

_“Good. I could tell when you weren’t when you wanted to pick that vodka over the one on the bottom shelf there.”_

_Your eyes followed the direction of where his finger pointed towards, and it leads towards a cheaper looking bottle that you’ve never really enjoyed the taste of before. Confused, you lifted the bottle up and held it up to him for him to see._

_“This one? Really?” You cringed, looking at the flimsy bottle, decorated with a cheap looking film label. “I can’t imagine this cheap shit being better…”_

_“Damn,” Iwaizumi chuckled. “Oikawa was right, you’re bougie as fuck. You’re the princess around here, huh?”_

_This time, you didn’t stop yourself and shot the man in front of you a dirty look._

_“Has he not told you I could break your neck easily too?”_

_Iwaizumi doesn’t even flinch at your threat, but instead smirks at your words, motioning his hands to hand the bottle over to him. Annoyed, but also partially curious, you complied and pushed the bottle of liquor across the bar towards him._

_“Don’t shit on the cheaper stuff just because it's cheap.” You watch him eye at the different ingredients Oikawa neatly had prepared across the counter for the night, mentally deciding in his head which to utilize. “This shit is like magic when you do it right, it’s seriously what everyone brought to every party back in America.”_

_Iwaizumi grabbed your empty glass that was sitting in between the two of you, the condensation of the remaining ice glistening down. You watched intently, his inked fingers moving swiftly pouring and mixing different ingredients found across the bar into the glass for a few minutes until he’s finally satisfied enough to push the now full glass proudly back towards you._

_“If you may, give it a try, oh so humble princess.”_

_You blink at him a few times, a bit in disbelief at the current situation; this man you barely knew, didn’t really want to know, who you should be at least a bit offended at for the words he was spewing was fixing you a personalized drink made by his own two hands— just for you. You hesitantly looked down at the glass, the orange-red liquid seeming a bit intimidating for whatever reason, but brought it to your lips regardless, allowing the liquid to seep through your tastebuds._

_You’re shocked. He was indeed, right._

_“Holy shit… Iwaizumi this might actually be the greatest thing I’ve ever drank.”_

_The drink in your hand was the perfect mixture of sweet, juicy, and with the tad bit of alcohol flavouring without being too overpowering. Taking another sip, your eyes widened, the rest of your facial features forming an expression of both shock and joy. Noticing your complete change in attitude, Iwaizumi let out a genuine laugh at your expression._

_“I knew you were sexy when you threatened to break my neck, but I didn’t know you could be this cute too.”_

_It was the first time you saw his real smile. Silently, in your head you couldn’t help but admit— he did really have one cute ass smile._

_“Well…” You started clearing your throat at his words. His words triggered heat to begin to build up on the cheeks of your face, and you decided to quickly divert the conversation elsewhere. “... anyways, are you sure you’re not the bartender here?”_

_Iwaizumi looked at you, a satisfied smile spread upon his face. “Not today, but I definitely wouldn’t mind some other time if you're the customer.” His head rests on the palm of his hand, and leaned his torso closer to you on top of the bar. “Tonight, it’s your job.”_

_He pointed with his free hand to the shelf behind you, and you turned to look where he was pointing. It led to a bottle that occupied the middle shelf, consisting of different brown liquors._

_“That bottle of whiskey is rare to find here in Japan. I’ll take that on the rocks.”_

_You hesitate again for a second at his request, but you figure you do owe him one. You grabbed a clean glass from underneath the bar, scooping up a few ice cubes into the cup from the ice dispenser beside it. Grabbing the requested bottle, your fingers twisted open the cap, before pouring a generous amount of the brown liquid into the glass, pushing it towards him when you finish._

_Iwaizumi wrapped his slender fingers around the glass and raised it up. You expected him to take a sip of the drink in his hands, but instead, with a promising look he tilts the glass forward in your direction._

_In normal times, you would have no hesitations in leaving a man hanging. His coy comments normally would have made you roll your eyes, and immediately would have urged you to leave and move on from the situation. Heck, normally you wouldn’t have entertained him at all and stopped everything before it even began._

_But maybe it was the alcohol creeping up slowly, or that cute ass smile of his lingering in your brain you wanted to see again. Even though you knew you shouldn’t, your mind didn’t want to act in the normal way you would've. You didn’t want to leave— you wanted to stay with him, even for just a little bit longer._

_You give him a tiny smile, and he’s looking more than satisfied he won even that small gesture from you. Looking right into his olive eyes, you lifted your glass to clink his very own._

_“Cheers, princess.”_

Vodka and whiskey never resulted in well thought out decisions but they did help sober thoughts to become reality.

With more shared drinks, inhibitions lowered, and the both of you having quite the obvious attraction towards each other, the night somehow concluded with him in your bed, bodies naked in between sheets, the both of you fucked out of your minds— and still a bit drunk.

You silently acknowledged that day that a man with the looks, the talent, the package he offered would truly be a shame to end as a one time ‘oops-we-were-drunk-and-fucked’ hook up— and you weren’t alone in that thought.

After that night he tried many, many, times to get you in his bed, frequently calling you in the middle of the night in a horny craze with only your body on his mind to alleviate his needs. Each time, you refused his offers, telling him you weren’t the type to give in that easily unlike the other women he probably was used to. The mere thought of becoming weak for a man's sake and letting him have your body at his discretion made your blood boil in disgust. You refused to be just a man's booty call.

However, it would be a lie to say you were completely opposed to sleeping with him again. You had to admit, he truly was like no other man you’ve ever been with. He was the only man that left you wanting more, and you couldn’t deny that your own fingers didn’t compare at all to the feeling of his touch and his length inside of you, hitting every inch of your body just right.

So, you proposed to Iwaizumi that the sex could continue on one condition. He had to earn it. You always had to make Iwaizumi work for it — he had to earn you, win you, and beat you fair and square. Only then you decided you would give in to whatever he desired from you.

That’s typically how your relationship went with Iwaizumi. Some sort of wager was made and the winner would get what they wanted, the loser having to comply no matter what. This wager would often be decided on the collective hobby you guys shared, the mutual link that brought all the blocks in the city together: street racing.

Currently, you were on a winning streak. Iwaizumi two, you three. You intended to make tonight win number four.

“Sorry, but you’re going to have to call one of your other hoes to stay the night.” You pulled away from his grasp, escaping towards the metal spiral staircase on your right that led downstairs. “This time I’m gonna take your Lambo when I win.”

“Mhm, keep dreaming.”

Your heels clunker against the metal on the stairs, and you watched Iwaizumi follow you with that smirk across his face again. His eyes trailed across the view of the backside of your body, the black bodycon dress you were wearing hugging just right for his liking on every single curve of your body he knew like the back of hand.

The staircase led the two of you to secluded ‘staff only’ dimly lit hallway on the first floor of the club. The door to the parking lot was just at the end of the short and narrow hallway, and security was guarding the door to make sure no one who wasn’t supposed to be there entered. The tall broad man that guarded the left side of the door took notice of your presence, nodding to his colleague before quickly dipping away to the locked room right beside the exit before coming out seconds later with your purse.

“Thank you, Aone.” You grinned up at the tall man, retrieving your items from his hands. Although it was dark in the hallway, you swore you saw a faint blush tint upon his cheeks, concealed underneath the dark sunglasses covering his eyes. “Please contact me if you need anything at all.”

Aone gave you a courteous nod before reaching over to open the tall, steel doors. With Iwaizumi trailing not too far behind you, you stepped out into the cold, night air.

The parking lot is filled with various models of old and new imported and domestic cars, lined up neatly almost as if it was an exhibition for display. The time was almost close to midnight, causing the starry sky above to be pitch black with only the brightly lit street lights providing relief from the darkness. You saw a few familiar faces gathered together, leaned against their respective vehicles, bickering and laughing in conversation.

“Holy shit.” You cursed, the chilly night breeze attacking your exposed skin harsher than you thought it would. “It’s colder than I thought it would be.”

“How do you not carry a jacket around at this time of year, stupid?” Iwaizumi shaked his head in disappointment at your lack of proper attire for the current weather. “You really thought that just that little black dress would be okay?”

“But... it’s a sweater material _and_ it has long sleeves! I swear I just gotta get used to the cold—”

“Don’t be stupid.”

He walked ahead to stand in front of you, swiftly beginning to take the leather jacket off his own shoulders. He draped the heavy leather on top of your shoulders, leaving him with just a black turtleneck sweater tucked into his checkered grey trousers. The small, gold bar attached to the chain around his neck rests comfortably on top of the black fabric, the pendant sparkling under the dim street lights above.

“Oh, being soft now aren’t we, Iwaizumi?” You smirked, and you watched his left eyebrow raise up at your snarky remark. “Is this some sort of bribe for me to go easy on you?”

Iwaizumi’s leather jacket is at least two sizes too big for your own frame, his broad and tall statue making the jacket both too wide at the shoulders and long in length. Your arms weren’t long enough to fill out the length of the sleeves, and the length cuts at the middle of your thigh. It started to feel more like a huge clunky blanket that had the subtle scent of his cologne to it, but it provided a nice warmth and relief from the chilly evening breeze.

“Nah,” Iwaizumi tugged the front of the jacket in an effort to wrap you up tighter, a tiny cheeky grin forming on his lips at the sight of his clothing on you. His forceful grip made you stumble closer to him, and for the third time that night you found yourself in his grasp, looking up and into those hypnotizing olive eyes. “More like I can’t fuck you if you get sick— gotta make sure my prize is in top condition.”

“Holy fuck—” An all too familiar voice yelled out from a distance, causing both you and Iwaizumi to freeze and snap your heads towards the direction it was coming from. “—get a fucking room already.”

“Oikawa.” Both you and Iwaizumi grumbled in unison.

The tall man began to stride forward to the two of you, and his long limbs assisted him to stand beside Iwaizumi in a matter of seconds. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the addition of the new visitor, dropping his hands from your body and standing up straight with his arms crossed against his chest.

“Yes, that is my name, don’t you dare wear it out.” Oikawa winked, shooting a playful look between you and Iwaizumi before leaning an arm onto Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Been waiting for you fuckers forever to get here, I wanna see a damn race already.”

You shoved your purse to Iwaizumi’s abdomen, forcing him to grab onto the bulky rectangular fabric. With your hands free, you adjusted your arms to slide into the armholes of Iwaizumi’s leather jacket, allowing the heavy leather fabric to fall on your body securely as opposed to just draped over your shoulder.

“Ready to see this sucker add to his losing streak and give me the keys to his Lambo?”

Oikawa let out a hearty laugh at your words, his hand moving to slap Iwaizumi’s back in the process.

“Now, now, don’t embarrass Iwa too much, especially not in front of all our Seijoh guys over there.” Oikawa pointed over to the group of familiar faces, waving over your direction. You waved back, while Oikawa began to tap his chin in thought. “But actually, my girl is back at home so maybe you _could_ use this opportunity to embarrass Iwa a bit.”

“Oh! How is she?” You piped up. “I really wanted to see her, but she’s always so busy.”

“Yeah, she has a big test tomorrow and kicked me out to focus on studying… cause you know, we’d probably end up studying each other if I didn’t get out of there.”

You snickered at his comment, turning your head and brought your hand to cover up your laugh. Oikawa smirked, pulling out a carton of cigarettes from the inside of his tan topcoat, nudging as an offering towards both you and Iwaizumi. You declined his offer, shaking your head while Iwaizumi did nothing but glare at the man leaning onto him from the corners of his eyes.

“Both of you need to shut the fuck up — _especially_ you, Shittykawa. I’m tired of hearing your sex life in general but especially with my cousin.” Iwaizumi handed you back your purse, and pushed Oikawa off his arm before reaching into the pockets of his pants in search of the keys to his car. The keys jangled in his hands, and you heard a soft beep go off that signaled the doors of his car that was just a few steps away were now unlocked.

“Let’s stop wasting time. Same rules as always. Shittykawa, you’re the referee.”

The butterfly doors of Iwaizumi’s matte white Lamborghini Aventador fluttered open, and he wasted no time getting inside the driver's seat, revving the engine awake in a matter of seconds. The growl of his engine sent a chill up your spine, and the adrenaline began to rush all throughout your body. You absolutely loved this feeling— the pre-race jitters.

“Alright,” Oikawa clapped his hands, giving you a smile that showed even in his eyes. A cigarette that has let to be lit rested in his mouth, making his next words come out in a bit of a muffle. “Let’s have a nice and friendly race, shall we?”

You nodded, finding your heart beating increase in anticipation. You reached inside your purse for the keys to your black BMW M4, fingers fumbling around the different objects until they meet the cold metal of your keys. The doors beeped, and soon enough your purse was thrown in the passenger's seat, the keys stuck into the ignition, and the engine roaring awake.

Parked just a few feet in front of you in the lot adjacent to yours, your eyes meet Iwaizumi’s eyes through the glass of both of your car windows. You decide to send a cheeky wink his way, revving your engine loudly and you let the purring of your engine do the rest of talking for you. He gave you the same boyish smirk in response, before pulling his car out swiftly towards the starting line.

Following his movement, you pulled up towards the starting line beside him. The starting line was located at the entrance of a fifteen-foot high chain fence that blocked off the parking lot of the club to the main road. The route of the race was the same as always— a single lap around the neighborhood using the carefully designated roads that avoided high traffic areas, yet allowed enough room for multiple cars to race one another.

Your ears are filled with the continuous growl of both your engine and Iwaizumi’s. Your fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter in anticipation, watching Oikawa finally appear in front of you and standing in between your car and Iwaizumi’s.

His fingers brought the lighter from his pockets up to the cigarette between his mouth, and the ends of the cigarette began to burn in a faint red. He sharply inhaled the smoke, before tilting his head back to exhale it all out into the air— the large dragon tattoo that crept his entire neck highlighted by the headlights in full display. Oikawa slowly raises his right arm up into the air, signalling you to prepare for the beginning of the race. Five fingers turn into four, then three, then two then…

You slammed your foot onto the accelerator, zooming off into the streets. The engine in your car roared in your ears as the colored lights of the city began to all merge into one past you. You had the lead to start, but you knew Iwaizumi was just a hair behind you.

Confidently, your hands and feet maneuvered between the wheel, the pedals and the gear stick to maintain your speed. You easily cruised down the straight road as if it were childs play, dedicated in keeping your lead from Iwaizumi.

The first turn of the race was coming up, and you braced yourself in preparation of the sharp turn. You turned the wheel harshly to the right, holding your breath as your entire vehicle veered along with it. The turn was cleaner than you anticipated, and you couldn’t help but form a smirk darting your eyes in your rear view mirror at Iwaizumi’s car that was still trailing behind yours.

It was like Iwaizumi had sensed the confidence oozing out the windows of your car right then and there, purposely deciding at that exact moment it was time to step it up, and to take advantage of the extended bed of flat road that he knew was ahead.

Iwaizumi’s engine grumbled in a way that was loud enough to overpower the sound of yours. With this new burst of speed, you suddenly found his car right beside yours. You caught the sly smile curve upwards on his face, his fingers tapping the steering wheel in satisfaction before his engine roared again, speeding up ahead from you.

“Motherfucker.” You muttered, eyebrows bunched together at the sight of the white car that was starting to get further and further away.

You stomped down on the accelerator with your new found burst of energy, the speedometer entering a new set of numbers for the night. Shifting gears, you sped up even faster — gluing your eyes onto Iwaizumi’s car until it finally was close enough for your satisfaction.

But Iwaizumi enjoyed the lead he had, and refused to give you any mercy. As soon as you found the slightest opportunity to even snatch the lead back, golden sparks began to shoot from the back of Iwaizumi’s exhaust pipes, increasing his speed to the highest he’s gone so far.

“Fuck, using NOS already?” Your fingers started to grab your steering wheel tighter, knuckles turning white. Iwaizumi’s white car was once again, getting further away from you than you wanted it to.

You shook off your anger, remembering that you still had one more trick up your sleeve. The final upcoming turn was always the turn Iwaizumi could never nail. And on the contrary, it happened to be your favourite— nailing it flawlessly every time.

As you anticipated, Iwaizumi’s turn is too early, causing his vehicle to turn too wide. Pressing down hard on the accelerator, you shifted gears once again —this time pulling on the emergency brake while spinning the steering wheel harshly to the left. Your car turned into the sharpest turn you’ve ever done, successfully squeezing yourself in the space left behind from Iwaizumi’s wide turn. You shrieked in glee for actually pulling it off, regaining the lead once again.

You reached the final leg of the race, only needing to go straight until you were back at the parking lot. It was close, Iwaizumi again was just barely behind you — in fact was just a little shy of being right beside you. You heard the roaring of his engine once more and the golden sparks shoot out from his exhaust again, but they’re weaker than the first time. Iwaizumi is ahead of you now, but you aren’t concerned as you still had the grand finale you knew would help you zoom ahead.

Your fingers trailed swiftly to the edge of your steering wheel until they reached where a tiny switch rested. You flicked the switch up, bracing yourself for the burst of speed that was about to come from doing so — but to your surprise, it never did.

“What the fuck?!” You flicked the switch up and down again, but with no avail.

Then it hits you all too fast — you had forgotten to refill the NOS tank. You had utterly, completely forgotten the last race you did had wiped out the horsepower boosting gas clean.

“Fuck!”

All you could do was curse at your stupidity. The finish line was now in sight, and you slammed harder than you ever had on to the accelerator in the hopes it would help send a miracle to send you flying in front of Iwaizumi. You weren’t that far away from him anyway, just maybe a meter or so, maybe there was still a chance, and maybe you could still—

A loud screech erupted in your ear, cutting off your trailing thoughts. It’s the sound of Iwaizumi’s car drifting into a half circle, screeching on the concrete asphalt before coming to a complete halt.

He had won the race.

You rolled up back into the parking lot shortly after Iwaizumi and your tires squealed at the sudden stop. The sudden stop in pace made your head swirl. You took a minute, resting your head onto the steering wheel while a deep sigh escaped your lips.

A lump formed in your throat just at the mere thought of the events that would take place for the rest of the night. You had teased Iwaizumi for so long, left him hanging, penting up his desires for so long and tonight was finally the night he would release them all. It made you nervous for what was to come— but also you couldn’t lie, you were a bit excited too.

—

Iwaizumi leaned against the door of the passenger side, a large and satisfied grin cracked on his face as Oikawa, Kuroo and some of the Seijoh and Nekoma boys holler praise his way. You watched as he shared a victorious handshake with Oikawa before he waved his hands, calling for silence in an attempt to calm the group down.

“Alright, alright, thanks guys.” Iwaizumi’s voice is loud and clear, catching the attention of all the rowdy men surrounding him. “Now let’s all get ready to wrap it up for the night, before we get into any trouble.”

The group of men obediently began to dismantle and simmered their hollering at his words, slowly but surely returning to their own respective vehicles. In a matter of minutes, only Kuroo and Oikawa are left accompanying Iwaizumi.

You finally mustered up the courage to face what awaited you, unbuckling your seatbelt and taking your keys out of the ignition and sliding them into the pockets of Iwaizumi’s jacket you were still wearing. Opening your car door, you stepped out to be greeted with the same chilly breeze again, and the sounds of the heels of your shoes meeting the asphalt echoed across the entire parking. With your arms crossed over your chest, you let out another exasperated sigh before finally joining Iwaizumi and the rest of your friends.

“Congratulations Iwaizumi.” You said, and you really did try to sound as excited at your loss to him. “You won, fair and square.”

“I’m surprised,” Kuroo started. Sometime in between your race he had finished business inside and joined Oikawa to spectate. “It really looked promising there at the end for you. Iwaizumi probably would’ve been smoked if your gas—”

Oikawa jabbed his elbow into Kuroo’s ribs, sending the black haired man stumbling a few steps backwards before he could finish his sentence.

“Shut up Kuroo, she knows. You’re just adding salt to the wounds.”

“Shit, you don’t have to assault me for it Shitty-kawa.”

“Don’t call me that! Come here asshole, I’ll fuck you up!”

The two men started to bicker with one another, straying away further from you and Iwaizumi the more absorbed they got into their petty feud. You and Iwaizumi both looked at each other with round eyes, silently asking one another if intervention was necessary, or to just let them be. He shrugged his shoulders, into which you knew translated into ‘nah-just-let-these-two-idiots-be’, and you couldn’t help but giggle at the scene that was all too familiar, and a bit comforting.

Iwaizumi shifted his body at the sight of your smile, standing up straight. Noticing how there was no longer anyone immediately around, Iwaizumi did not hesitate to take advantage of the situation.

His hands reached out to wrap his fingers around one of the loops on the bottom of his leather jacket you still wore, successfully pulling you closer towards him and closing the space between the two of you. His body leaned against his car once again, but this time his legs were spread just a bit, creating enough room for you to stand right in between them.

“So...” His fingers fumbled with the leather loop, focusing his gaze on the fabric before the corners of his mouth hitch upwards in a tiny grin. “...what’s on the breakfast menu for champs?”

You couldn’t help but let out another chuckle at his words. There were times when Iwaizumi got on your nerves — heck, that was probably most of the time. But you had to admit, there were some moments he was just so incredibly cute.

He had won fair and square tonight, and as promised you decided it was only fair to let loose and let yourself give in to him.

“Mhm, depends on what you got. We could do a Western style menu, maybe a Japanese style menu...” You answered, raising a finger to tap your chin in thought.

An idea suddenly popped up into your mind before you could even finish the sentence. Swiftly, you leaned forward and with your hands resting on his shirt, making sure to get close enough so he could feel your breath on his ear.

If he was going to make it hard for you to walk tomorrow anyway, you decided you might as well make it as fun as possible.

“...or maybe _I’ll_ be on the menu too.” You whispered, a tiny smirk forming on your lips.

You pull away and feel immediately satisfied when you see Iwaizumi looking at you with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. You can tell he’s shocked at your words at first, but a small mischievous grin quickly replaces it.

“So you wanna play like _that_ , huh princess?”

Iwaizumi’s hands let go of the hem of your jacket, relocating them to occupy the small of your back. They rest there for only a few short moments before you feel them slowly inching lower and lower, until you let out a small, nearly silent yelp at his large hands squeezing tightly around your ass.

“You’ve made me wait long enough.” His grip around your ass gets somehow even firmer, and it pushed you right up against his own body— close enough to feel the growing bulge in his pants. Your head fell onto his shoulder from the sudden force and he took advantage of how close his mouth is to your ear, growling in a low voice his next words. “I can’t fucking wait to bend this ass over and see your begging for me.”

In an instant, your core twitched at his words. Your mind began to wonder off, imagining the feeling in between your legs of when his desire would finally play out into reality. It doesn’t help when you feel Iwaizumi’s lips pepper kisses across the exposed side of your neck he had access to, and you bite down on your lower lip, letting out a small, quiet moan at the sensation.

“Baby,” Iwaizumi mumbled in between the kisses to your neck. “Give me your car keys.”

“My keys?”

He pulled away from your neck and released his grip on your ass at your question, now resting them on each side of your waist. A small reassuring grin spread on his face before he leans back in again to softly kiss one of your now flushed cheeks.

“Just do it for me will you, princess?”

You hesitated for a bit, but you ultimately decided to comply with his request. Reaching into the pocket of your jacket, you pull out metal keys and car remote before handing it over to one of Iwaizumi’s now opened hands.

“Thank you.” He left another tender kiss onto your cheeks, lowly whispering his next words. “Such a good girl.”

The twitch in your core returned again, but this time accompanied by slickness beginning to form at your slit. It was amazing really, how well this man knew what to do and say to get you this riled up so early on.

“Kindaichi.” Iwaizumi called, releasing you from his grip. The younger boy, being one of the newest members of Seijoh halted what he was doing and rushed over at the words of his superior.

“Yes?”

“Take her car back to the shop and get it touched up and refueled.” Iwaizumi tossed your car keys toward him and Kindaichi caught them without hesitation.“We’ll drop by tomorrow to pick it up. Use only the best stuff.”

Kindaichi nodded, and just as quickly as he arrived he was gone.

“And you,” Iwaizumi shuffled a few steps away from his car, before turning back around to open the passenger door for you. “Get in.”

You more than willingly seat yourself down into his low, plush leather seats. Buckling yourself in, Iwaizumi shuts your door and in a matter of seconds he’s in the driver’s seat, belt buckled and keys in the ignition. His engine revved and the two of you began to cruise on to the street.

He doesn’t even give you a chance to say goodbye to your friends — you both silently agree there is no time for chit chat and goodbyes. You’ve both waited and teased each other for too long that every passing second grew more and more painful. And it felt like pure hell when you realized the ride to Iwaizumi’s condo was going to be a long and gruelling twenty minutes.

—

Iwaizumi’s large tattooed hand rested on your thigh as soon as he began cruising on the road, massaging and squeezing your exposed skin. A soft, sultry beat played through his speakers, and you prayed that it was loud enough for him not to hear your increasing heartbeat.

You couldn’t help but stare at his incredible side profile, the tattooed skin on his neck peeking out from his black turtleneck illuminating beautifully by the flashing city lights that shined through the tinted car windows.

At the first red light the car slowed and stopped, and he turns to face you only to catch you staring right at him with a tiny smile upon your face.

“What?” He squeezed your bare thigh a little firmer, a soft chuckle escaping past his lips.

“Nothing.” You trailed your hand down to rest it on top of his on your thigh, intertwining your fingers with his. “You really are just so fucking handsome.”

Iwaizumi looked back at you with a small, but genuine grin. The compliment is something you’re sure he’s heard hundreds, maybe even thousands of times before, but it warmed your heart to see him smiling such a genuine smile when the compliment came from you.

Leaning in towards you, he stared at your lips and as if his body was a magnet, your body couldn’t help but lean in towards him too.

“You’re also just so, so, _sooo_ fucking pretty.” His voice is low, deeper than usual and his eyes traced ever crevice on to your lips. “I could seriously look at you all day and never get tired.”

The two of you leaned closer to each other, eyes fluttering shut and within seconds, your lips finally met one another. He was gentle, his soft lips moving slowly and carefully against yours. It was nothing but sweet and passionate, and you find yourself lightheaded and disappointed when he pulls away abruptly.

“Sorry baby, it’s a green light now.” Iwaizumi chuckled at your obvious disappointment, bringing his body fully back into the driver's seat. The car began to move again, and you sank back down into your seat— already missing the feeling of his lips on yours.

“You’re really being such a softie today, Iwaizumi. I'm kinda digging it.”

Iwaizumi brought your hand that was intertwined with his up to the corners of his lips, leaving soft kisses all over your knuckles. You felt the curve of his mouth tug upwards against the skin of your hands, and you couldn’t help but let out a small giggle at the feeling.

“I did say you’re my wife for the night, and I plan to treat you just like that.” He gently released his fingers from yours, changing the gear shift before this time returning his hand to rest back on your thigh. He looked over to meet your gaze, giving you a small wink before saying his next words. “But don’t worry, I’m still gonna take my time and fuck you hard and good.”

The familiar twitch returned at your core, and you started to rub your thighs closer together in hopes of alleviating just some of the rapidly increasing desire that was building up all night in between your legs. Iwaizumi felt the shifting of your thighs underneath the palm of his hands, and he let out a small snicker in response to your squirming in your seat.

“If you close your legs like that I can’t help you.” Iwaizumi’s eyes are glued to the road ahead with one hand gripping the steering wheel. With the other hand that rested on top of your thigh, he turned his hands so that his fingers are positioned to grip the insides of your thigh, forcing you to open your legs. “But if you leave them open like this I could do this, if you want.”

His fingers began to slowly trail the skin inside your thighs up and down, reaching just underneath the hem of your underwear. You shuddered, your breath hitching upwards everytime you his fingers got closer to touching your core, only to be replaced with a wave of disappointment every time his fingers would retract back too soon for your liking.

“Iwaizumi, please…” You mumbled, bringing a hand to grab onto his wrist. “...can you just… please…”

“What do you want?” You saw the smirk form on his face again. “I won’t know until you say it.”

You opened your legs wider, and the bottom of your dress began to ride up as a result. Your legs and thighs were now nearly entirely exposed, alongside peeks of your lace lingerie that were all on display for him to see. He grinned hungrily at the sight, taking his eyes off the road briefly to eye your entire body with the corner of his eyes.

“ _Please_...” You looked at him, biting your bottom lip. “... touch my pussy.”

A satisfied chuckle escapes past his lips at your words. His fingers obey your request, slowly sliding up your inner thigh until you felt the tip of one of his fingers softly graze up and down your clit over your underwear that was slowly beginning to become more and more damp with every touch. Your breath hitches at the sensation of just a single finger merely grazing over your sensitive bud— it was electrifying, especially after the days of built up frustration.

Noticing your change in breath, Iwaizumi began to increase the pace of his fingers, replacing the soft grazes up and down to his fingertips roughly swirling against your clothed clit. Your body jerked at the sudden change, and you couldn’t help but let out the small moans you desperately tried to hold back at the feeling. Wanting more, you used your grip around his wrist to press his fingers even harder to your clit and bucked your hips forward to grind against them.

His other hand remained steady on the steering wheel, focusing on the road ahead in a rather calm fashion as if your pussy juices weren’t starting to spill through your underwear and onto his other hand. Your moans started to become louder, the feeling of his rough fingers circling harshly against your sensitive clit washing you with pleasure. You removed your grip from his wrist, bringing the hand to cover your mouth to muffle the sounds of your moans even the slightest. Iwaizumi takes this window of opportunity with his hands now free from your grasp to remove them from your clit, sliding your now damped panties to the side skillfully to expose your glistening pussy.

Iwaizumi smirked again, exploring the wetness pooling in between your folds with his fingers. His finger slid in almost too easily due to how wet you had gotten, and you let out a low, lengthy moan at the sensation of his slender, long finger slowly entering your insides.

“Fuck…” You managed to groan out, mouth gaped open, eyes fluttering closed and one hand reaching out to grasp the headrest behind you for support while the other remained covering your mouth.

The grin on Iwaizumi’s face widens at your reaction— and he’s satisfied enough with your reaction to start pumping his finger slowly in and out of your soaking pussy.

The feeling is too good, and you felt the juices continue to seep out of your pussy as Iwaizumi began to quicken the pace of his fingers. Your fingers dug into the headrest deeper, and you can’t help but throw your head back and let out moans even louder than before when his thumb found itself back onto your clit, swirling the sensitive bud around in circles.

“Damn baby.” Iwaizumi let out a chuckle, turning his head slightly to look at your wriggling body in the seat beside his. “Don’t leak all over my seats too much— they're expensive.”

You hated how cocky he sounded, but your mind couldn’t think rationally at the moment, going even more hazy and cloudy when he added another digit to accompany the first with the speed of his fingers entering your pussy becoming even faster. You could feel your insides stretch slightly wider at the addition of the second finger, and you let out another loud and lengthy moan at the increased pleasure.

Desperate for more, your body bucked onto his fingers, attempting to grind against his thumb and ride the two fingers that were deep inside of you. His lengthy fingers found the sensitive spot inside of you, and he knew exactly how to curl his fingers in the perfect angle to hit just the right spot inside of you with every pump in and out. You felt your insides beginning to clench, and you breathed heavily at the growing sensation at your core.

“Oh my god…” You cried out, bucking your hips faster to deepen his fingers all the way to his knuckles inside you. “Fuck, you’re so good at this… I feel like I’m gonna—”

Iwaizumi doesn’t let you finish. At your words combined with the feeling of your incredibly clenched and throbbing insides, his fingers quickly retreat from your body.

Bringing the two fingers into his mouth, he lapped his tongue around them, making sure to clean every inch of your juices off and he hummed in satisfaction at the taste.

" _So_ fucking delicious— this really is the taste of sweet victory.”

Your chest heaved up and down attempting to regain your normal breathing. Your legs are still spread, dress hitched almost all the way to your stomach, and your now drenched and throbbing cunt is still exposed. You brought the hand that gripped the headrest behind you down to cover your eyes, taking a second to recollect your thoughts and attempt to come down from your almost orgasm.

“I really fucking hate you Iwaizumi.” You turned your head and peeked at his smug expression from behind your arm. “You do this every damn time.”

Your vision began to clear back up, taking in the scenery of the neon lights of the city that laid ahead through the front windows of the car. The view was a familiar one, indicating you had entered Iwaizumi’s neighbourhood, and you were now more than halfway to his condo.

“You know how much I think it's a waste of cum as delicious as yours to get only on my seats and fingers.” You watched him take another lick of your juices on his fingers, the other hand nonchalantly turning the steering wheel. “I want you to save it all for my mouth later on.”

You rolled your eyes at his words, starting to shuffle in your seat to attempt to cover yourself back up. You pulled the hem of your dress down to cover your exposed bottom half successfully, but you find your hands freezing when it came to pulling your underwear back over your exposed cunt.

“You know what?” Your hands moved swiftly to rearrange their positions. Both of your thumbs now found themselves hooked on to either side of your underwear, and you quickly pulled them down before Iwaizumi even had the chance to respond to you. “I don’t really want to wear these anymore— it’s too uncomfortable since they’re way too wet.”

Your underwear falls around your ankles, and you bend over in your seat to take them off. Grabbing the lacy fabric in your own hands, a small smirk formed on your lips as you tossed them onto Iwaizumi’s lap before coming back upright to sit in your seat again.

He glanced over from the road ahead to the fabric in his lap, picking it up with one hand. Examining it with the neon lights that shined through the front windows, you watched his eyebrows start to raise— immediately shifting his glance towards you in realization.

“You’re fucking insane.” He brought the hand still holding on to your panties back onto the steering wheel, gripping it tight until his knuckles turned white. A deep exhale escaped past his lips, followed by the stretching of his neck that further exposed the tattooed artwork from behind his turtleneck sweater. “I was trying to play it cool, but my dick’s really going to rip through my pants at this rate because of how hard you got me.”

“Well, we don’t want to rip those expensive pants of yours, do we?” A smug grin showers upon your face at his now rattled state, a sense of satisfaction washing over you. “Let me help you take care of that.”

Repositioning your body, you swung your legs so that you were now seated on your knees in the passenger seat, the upper half of your body fully on top of the armrest and facing in his direction. One hand of yours rested on top of his thigh that was closest to you for stabilization, while the other slowly began to inch upwards to the prominent bulge that stuck out in his grey checkered slacks.

“You’re _really_ fucking insane.” Iwaizumi mumbled, stealing glances between the road ahead of him and at you below. He let out a tiny groan, his teeth biting down his lip when he felt your hand start to massage the bulge in his pants.

“Hajime.” You tilted your head up to meet his, batting your eyelashes innocently as if you weren’t feeling his dick harden even more through his pants at your touch. His breath hitched at the sound of his first name escaping your lips, letting out small and low groans at your hand beginning to increase in speed and roughness on top of his clothed erection. “That’s not nice to say.”

Your hands shifted, removing your hand from his crotch to use your fingers to unzip the zipper and loosen the button of his pants. Instantly, Iwaizumi’s erected dick popped out at the release of its constriction, the length and girth nearly hitting you in the face. You couldn’t help but let out an excited chuckle, wrapping a hand around the base and giving a slow, single lick at the tip.

“Fuck.” Iwaizumi hissed, glancing back down at you to watch you slowly swirl your tongue at the head of his dick. “You’re really fucking insanely sexy.”

You felt the car slowly come to a halt, and you looked up to see his eyebrows furrowed and lips slightly agape, tinted in the red light that illuminated from the stop light ahead. With his eyes locked on to yours, you rested your tongue underneath the head of his dick, then wrapping your lips around the entire head, slowly bringing his length to fill the insides of your mouth.

“Oh my _god_ … baby.”

He couldn’t help but let out a moan at the sensation of the warmth of your mouth engulfing his throbbing cock. You slowly started to bob your head up and down his length, making sure your tongue didn’t miss tracing a single vein that pulsated on his dick.

“You’re so fucking good at this, princess.”

You felt Iwaizumi’s slender fingers wrap around your hair, pulling it back to get a clearer view of his dick entering in and out of your mouth — disappearing deeper every time. His hand rested at the back of your head, acting as an aid to guide to take him deeper into your mouth. Covering his entire shaft in your saliva, your other hand worked to pump any remaining length of his dick your mouth couldn’t fit in.

“Holy fuck…”

Iwaizumi’s breaths came out in pants the deeper you took him into your mouth, the tip of his dick starting to hit the back of your throat. You couldn’t help but gag at the sudden intrusion, but Iwaizumi’s hand on the back of your head patted you in reassurance, guiding you down to take his dick even deeper down your throat.

“Take it all in, you can do it. You’re such a good girl for me, aren’t you? ”

A moan escaped your throat at his words, and Iwaizumi groaned at the vibrations from your moan on his dick. Your bobbed your head up and down faster, allowing his hand on the back of your head to continue to guide him deeper into the back of your mouth.

You felt the car begin to move again beneath you, the rumbling of the vehicle starting once more as the once red light that illuminated down through the windows changed to green. Iwaizumi’s hand released your head, placing it back on the steering wheel to turn the car. You took this opportunity to release his dick from your mouth, pulling back to catch your breath.

“You’re so fucking sexy, princess.” Iwaizumi looked down at your hazy expression, saliva dripping down your chin with a single string connecting your bottom lip to the tip of his dick. “I really don’t want to but I need you to stop before I cum and crash this car.”

“Hajime…” You batted your eyelashes, pouting in disappointment at his request. Slowly stroking the bottom of his shaft, you leaned back to kiss the head of his cock, watching the man above you bite his bottom lip to suppress another moan from spilling out. “...I wasn’t going to let you cum anyway— you never let me so I won’t let you.”

You flicked your tongue one final time at the tip of his dick, scooping the bit of oozing precum that formed onto your tongue. You catch his glance on you, and you pull back and away into your seat, making sure he watched as you swallowed his cum down your throat.

“ _So_ fucking delicious, Hajime.” You winked, a tiny smirk forming on your face. “But you know I want you to save your cum so it fills me up inside later on instead.”

A look of disbelief is spread across Iwaizumi’s face. You had turned his own words against him. He’s in shock at your actions — but he couldn’t help but let a small snicker out at how incredibly turned on he was at how sexy you were being.

“Wanna make another bet?” Iwaizumi looked back on the road, the other hand fixing his pants to cover himself back up.

“Depends.” You replied, looking ahead to examine the road in front of you. The view of the city was now familiar, indicating you were finally minutes from approaching Iwaizumi’s condo.

“I’ll give you this car and whatever else you want if you can make me cum three times first.” Both his hands now rested nonchalantly on top of his steering wheel, the car cruising down the flat stretch of road ahead. You turned your head to once again look at his side profile, seeing the corners of his eyes glancing towards you. “But if I make you cum three times first, you’re staying with me for the next week.”

You couldn’t help but let out a scoff at his words. Iwaizumi never failed consistently attempting to find ways to further lure you into his bed, always proposing wagers that would let him have you if he succeeded.

But you were never one to back down from a little friendly competition, and you couldn’t lie — a week full of dicking down didn’t sound all too bad.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> iwa getting top at the red light lmaooo hehe


End file.
